Vampire Knight: Reborn
by Chidori95
Summary: In modern times Yuki has a twin Maya and they are childhood friends with Kaname, Ichiru and Zero. Yuki is a high school students and she and her sister both have a crush on Kaname. But who does Kaname loves and what about Zero's feelings for Yuki and an arrogant Shizuka with love sick Ichiru. Drama just began! [YukixZero, KanameXMaya, IchiruXShizuka]


**A/N: A fiction of Vampire knight in modern daylight.**  
 **Disclaimer & Claimer: I don't claim VK but I do own this idea.**

 ** _Only two new Characters:  
_** _Maya: Yuki's twin with platinum_ _white hairs and Icy blue eyes  
Miyu: Kaien cross wife and twin's mother with Platinum_ _hair and blue eyes._ ** _  
Other characters are same and you would know them if you have read the manga._**

* * *

 _ **"When love awakens in your life, in the night of your heart, it is like the dawn breaking within you. Where before there was anonymity, now there is intimacy; where before there was fear, now there is courage; where before in your life there was awkwardness, now there is a rhythm of grace and gracefulness; where before you used to be jagged, now you are elegant and in rhythm with your self. When love awakens in your life, it is like a rebirth, a new beginning."**_

It was a rather cold and stormy night when the twin Cross sisters were born. Miyu, their mother and his husband Kaien Cross both were more than happy to have such beautiful daughters.

When night filled with their innocent cries and the twin angels opened their eyes Kaien was taken aback by the almost red eyes of Yuki and Maya. His angels were the most perfect in his eyes. Although their eyes were unique in color being almost red instead of maroon

He took his precious angels into his arms and held their delicate bodies close to his heart. His wife and he gave the sisters name of Maya and Yuki. He kissed their foreheads and placed them beside their mother and then kissed her lips in a lingering thankful kiss for such beautiful gifts.

Miyu just smiled weakly. She was a petite woman with a small delicate frame and naturally platinum hairs and blue eyes. Kaien felt himself lucky for having such beautiful family.

He smiled, "Marrying was the best day of my life and now I'm marking this one too in my life's best days." Miyu chuckled tiredly.

"Cheesy as ever ." She had a slight rosey tint on her fair cheeks.

"Only for you " He smiled and leaned down, capturing her plump pink lips into a gentle kiss.

* * *

"Yuki! Yuki! Where are my socks?" Maya huffed while combing her long platinum white. Maya was a cute 16 years old girl with silky straight hairs and soft delicate features like her mother.

"How would I know!? Ask mom!" Yuki peeked from bathroom while brushing her teeth. Yuki had brown shoulder length hairs with reddish brown eyes and a tom boyish look. "And while you are at it please be a good sister and find mine too and yeah please put my books into my bag too."

Yuki was back to washroom and Maya slightly parted her lips to insult her sister but just huffed and muttered a 'fine' and got out of the room to ask her mother.

Maya was checking their bags for last time and Yuki was putting on a thin layer of liner when their mother called them. They looked to each other and grinned mischievously. "I Pods checked, liner checked, gloss checked, moisturizer checked, transparent nail paint checked, body freshener checked and lastly~ Books checked and phones in hands." Both sister ranted their list while looking into each other eyes and then laughed loudly.

Yuki Cross and Maya Cross, looking nothing alike yet completely same. They skipped the stepped giggling and talking. The table was set their usual mouthwatering breakfast of bacon,scrambled eggs, fried fresh mushrooms from their mother's garden,toast, grape juice and tea. Their father Kaien was sipping his tea while reading the morning newspaper. The girls looked at each other and then grinned mischievously. Both of them ran to their father and circled arms around his neck, "Morning papa." They chimed together in their creepy twin style and kissed their side of cheek giggling.

Kaien Cross just smiled lovingly and looked at his beautiful angels and then pecked both of their foreheads lightly, "Good morning my beautiful princesses."

Both of the girls did the same with their mother too and received kisses on their cheeks. "Be quick girls. Do you want to be late at the first day of School?" Their mother scolded them. Kaien being so lenient with girls made Miyu to play a strict mother to keep the twins under the leash of manners and etiquettes.

Maya and Yuki sat down and the happy family fell into a cheerful conversation.

Once they were finished Yuki and Maya got up and sling their bags on their shoulders. Kaien folded his newspaper and took his glasses off. "Should I drop you at school?"

Yuki huffed, "Why can't we just take our own car?" She tapped her foot impatiently while Maya just checked her messages.

"Not until you have your driving licensee!" Her mother said sternly and Yuki groaned visibly.

"They are waiting outside Yuki." Maya suddenly said and Kaien raised his eyebrow.

"Oh! I forgot. Since you nosy parents won't let us drive I asked Zero and Ichiru to pick us." Yuki said laughing a bit embarrassed on forgetting.

"Oh God! Yuki I told you to tell them beforehand." Maya huffed and Yuki just stuck her tongue out which in turn got Maya to do the same thing and before Miyu's temperature rose on girls idiotic antics Kaien smiled and ruffled both of their hairs getting a yelp and loud "HEY!" in turn.

"If they are waiting then you girls mustn't let those gentlemen wait any more! Go have fun" He said and both of girls huffed and tried to tame their hairs and got out while hearing their mother curse about school being a place for studying and not for fun.

Once they were outside both of girls perked up on seeing Kaname on the driving seat. Well both of them had a mutual crush on the brown eyed handsome male. "Come in you lazy girls! I don't even know why I said yes in the first place!" Zero said scowling. He was sitting in the front.

Maya just struck her tongue at him and Yuki opened the seat and got in with Maya. "Well who can say to no pretty girls like us?" She winked.

"I beg to differ."Zero just rolled his eyes while Ichiru and Kaname chuckled.

"Good Morning Kaname." Both girls ignored Zero's rude remark and greeted Kaname. Kaname gave a gentle smile and looked at them, "Good morning ladies." Both of them giggled like love struck teenager which they were and then gave a high five to Ichiru.

So these were Kuran brothers. Kaname being the eldest and Zero and Ichiru younger twins. Zero and Ichiru were from Kaname's step mother and so their middle names were different being Kiryu. Three of them were indeed way too handsome and hot but Kaname even had a very gentle personality with people close to him, Ichiru had weak body conditions but he was quite cheerful. Zero in return was most of the time scowling or brooding but he had a hidden gentle side too _sometimes_.

They all were childhood friend.

The only reason Haruka Kuran married Zero and Ichiru's mother was because his first wife Juri Kuran was too sick and she wanted to leave her only child into the embrace of a loving mother. Their mother Maria kurenai Kiryu was Juri's best friend and a widower. Her husband died during their honeymoon leaving her alone and because they married against their families no one was there when she broke apart. Only her friend Juri was there. So when Juri requested this Maria couldn't say no to her and in just one year Kaname had two twin brothers.

It was the time when a miracle happened and Juri started getting better. Kaname called Maria mother and loved her like his real mother. Other people often said hateful remarks about the stepmother and being the second wife but they got through it. And now they had the most comfy family with two loving mothers and Haruka being a sweet and gentle father. Maya was close to Juri more. She never cut her hairs because she was inspire of her beauty and ladylike charm.

Yuki had quite the friendship with both Haruki and Maria . Maria looked like an angel with her long naturally white hairs and charming eyes yet she had the spark of a child inside her.

Their ride to school was filled with childish fighting and jokes. Once they reached their destination four of them got out of the car. Kaname waved them goodbye and smiled and winked at Yuki and Maya telling them to they looked beautiful. While Ichiru laughed and Zero rolled his eyes both girls squealed.

"Hey will Kaname drive us back home?" Yuki asked while skipping steps.

Zero shrugged his shoulders and Ichiru huffed, "She is asking you something!" Maya narrowed her gaze. Before they would start fighting Ichiru intertwined between them.

"Brother said he would send driver to send our car or he would pick us to take us on a first day celebration. If he could get away from Hanabusa and his annoying office bunch."

Yuki nodded at the explanation and then glared at Zero who seemed totally indifferent, 'Only if he was as nice as Ichiru and Kaname'.

Once they got in both Maya and Yuki got tackled by Sayori and Nadeshiko accompanied by Kasumi and Shizuka. Sayori was a cute girl with brown short hairs. She was Yuki's friend and also Kaname's friend Hanabusa's fiancée.

Nadeshiko was a timid glasses girl being the Maya's friend. Kasumi was a cool and level headed guy and he was Zero and Ichiru's friend. Shizuka was Zero's bestfriend and Yuki could just imagine the two most arrogant bastards being friend. Yuki and Maya didn't like her much but they were quite for both Ichiru and Zero's sake because Ichiru had the hot for that cold blooded sadistic queen. The thing was Shizuka was always way too indifferent for their liking.

They chattered happily and after orientation got to their lockers. Maya and Yuki had the lockers side by side just like Zero and Ichiru.

Yuki and Maya had all the classes together except Maya took French with Zero, Shizuka and Kasumi and Yuki took Spanish with others and in elective subjects Maya took Music with Zero and Yuki took game design and programming.

It was their first day so most of the classes were about introductions. Time flew bye quickly. Boys applied for school's football team. Yuki and even Shizuka applied for baseball girls team.

After the final bell rang. They all got out and said their goodbyes to each other. Ichiru told them that Kaname was coming to get them. Soon two cars parked one being Kaname's Black Arash AF10 and Hanabusa's Rimac. When Kaname waved Yuki and Maya both rushed to his side. Sayori smiled at Hanabusa and when they came closer both shared a sweet kiss and girls awed at them. Sayori just blushed lightly. Ichiru winked and Zero just scowled at nothing in particular.

They all came into a rather nice and homey restaurant. They talked about everything and all of the small things. Both girls sitting beside Kaname and chattering happily. Zero and Ichiru on sides and Sayori sitting beside Hanabusa.

".. And Shizuka was like 'Oh I'm so cool for even showing my tricks and I'm not gonna show you my skills'. Kaname she just glared at coach and coach was all mushy. Damn these pretty girls and their secret powers." Yuki complained.

"I hate her guts too." Maya huffed and sucked her milkshake through straw.

"Then why do you hang out with her?" Hanabusa asked sarcastically.

Maya glared at him and Zero arched his brow, "Sayori please do us the honor and keep this idiot busy."

"Hey I'm older than you!" Hanabusa's face flushed with anger.

"Nice one Zero! That's the reason I love you so much." Yuki laughed and Zero's lips twitched and his face got a light pink. Ichiru noticed and coughed. Gaining Zero's glare.

"Why do I even put up with you guys? Kaname!" Hanabusa complained to Kaname.

Kaname sipped his wine and gave a side glance to zero, "Children behave." Everyone stifled laughter and before Hanabusa got even more flushed Sayore gently kissed him under his ear and then placed a kiss near his lips and gave him a smile. Hanabusa immediately relaxed.

Maya looked at them in awe and then peeked at Kaname. 'Will there be a time in future when I'll get to be with him like this too. Touching him whenever I want.'

But she wasn't the only one hopping, everyone on the table had their own someone they wanted to be with. Little did they knew that High school just begun, there was a lot to come in future…

* * *

 _I hope you love it and enjoy it as much I'm enjoying it._  
 _Leave a comment and follow the story for updates._


End file.
